


Until death does us part

by Aryelcomfirmed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AbsoluteControlShipping - Freeform, Acs, Giovanni&Cyrus are married, Godson Silver, Good!Giovanni, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeemed!Cyrus, RocketBoss!Giovanni, Shit happened, Sick!Giovanni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryelcomfirmed/pseuds/Aryelcomfirmed
Summary: Giovanni and Cyrus are going through a rough part in their marriage: they have been going though it for a few years already and haven't seen each other. Will this change now that: Cyrus is recovering from his stunt in Sinnoh and Giovanni is ill? Is there a chance for them to have their happpy ending? Or are they doomed by fate.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta yet so If anyone is interesed? In other words all mistakes you people might see are mine.

** CHAPTER 1: A 'normal' morning. **

****

Cyrus woke up startled startling Dawn who had been trying to wake him up carefully; the blue haired man really didn’t notice he only noticed that he was drenched: did he have another nightmare? He didn’t think so it hadn’t felt like one… He looked up when he felt a very female hand on his shoulder, his soaked in-gross-sweat shoulder to see Dawn looking at him worried.

“Cy?” Asked Dawn concerned.

“Yeah Dawn?” Was all he asked back once he found his voice again.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Cyrus hated the fact that Dawn would assume that, but it was a logical question because since he had been realized from the psychiatric ward into her care he had a lot of those.

“No.” Was the bluenettes firm answer while he closed his eyes taking deep breaths while he saw flashes of his dream/memory: this was worse that a nightmare, those he could escape… 

 “You sure because you’re: sweating, trembling and even crying.” Stated Dawn and Cyrus barked a humorless laugh.

“Crying, huh? Pretty sure that that’s a new one.” Was all the ex villain said before reaching with his right hand to touch his face to confirm what he was being told while his left hand traveled up his torso towards his collar to find his ring missing….At this Cyrus started to panic he couldn’t lose that too. “Where is my ring?” He asked panicking.

“Your wha?” Asked Dawn while she looked how her BF started to take his shirt off before looking for something inside it.

“My ring! My we- My ring it’s a solid band of white gold 18k with a blue line in the center!” Explained the man and after throwing the pillows around the room before looking under his duvet: it was then that Dawn heard the sound of something metallic hitting the wooden floor.

“Gotcha!” Exclaimed Dawn once she held the ring on her palm: it metallic white-ish color to it and by Arceus was it heavy…. _This ring must have cost a small fortune!_

“Thank Arceus!” Said Cyrus coming out from under the duvet, still shirt less, taking the ring and held it close to his heart.

“So you are feeling better now? No more destroying your bed?” Asked Dawn as she sat down on the bed next to her friend and looked at the mess he made. _Oh well it would have been worse if they had lost that ring: small mercies and all that._

“Yes thank you and sorry…” Mumbled Cyrus looking at the ring the same way one might look at a beloved person: yep this was definitively the strangest thing Dawn had lived with Cyrus and she had known him when he was a crazy maniac out to destroy the universe!

“So how come I never saw that ring before?” Asked Dawn feeling curios, she would ask about the dream latter.

“I usually have it around my neck like a necklace with a leather cord: It’s mine, it keeps me sane: it’s my anchor. If I can feel it there I know I’m in the present neither in the past nor in the void.” Explained Cyrus slowly rocking back and forth.

“Why don’t you wear it on your ring finger then? That way you can always see it.” Thought Dawn aloud, but Cyrus started to shake his head violently.

“No! I won’t.” Hissed the man between his teeth.

“Okay…” Said Dawn deciding to leave the ring alone for now. “So what where you dreaming about?” She asked in a conversational tone.

“The past.” Stated the man cryptically and if it wasn’t because they were friends and Dawn knew what he was talking about she would have hit him then and there. When Cyrus said the past it was something Dawn knew not to ask questions about: it was a time between Cyrus late teens and Mid twenties where he had been away from Sinnoh and happy? before he stopped taking his meds which led to his last big crisis and a trip to the mental hospital. Cyrus hadn’t been willing to share more about that moment of his life. “So what were you doing in my room?”

“We have lunch with your gramps and when I woke you were asleep so I came to wake you…” Explained Dawn. “So why don’t you go and enjoy a nice warm shower while I look for something better than a leather cord for that ring.” Suggested the young woman and Cyrus just nodded before thanking her.

After entering the bathroom Cyrus held the ring in one of his clenched fist while he used the door too slowly slide to the floor once he was sitting he could feel the tears fall down his face he looked up, but he didn’t see the ceiling… He saw a pair of stormy grey eyes so dark that they were often mistaken for black looking at him with adoration and love, he saw the big warm hands of the owner of those eyes holding his own and warming them on cold evenings, crazy morning hair that made it look as if the person had just been electrocuted, breath taking smiles that once had been only his: he saw all that and many more memories in mere seconds. After passing a hand over his much shorter hair Cyrus decided it was time to shower.

He left the ring somewhere he knew he wouldn’t lose it before entering the shower he closed his eyes and allowed the memories to come back once again and make him feel worse than a monster… _It is your own fault after all that those smiles aren’t yours any longer and that those eyes would be filled with hate if they ever saw you again_. Whispered a voice that did sound a lot like his fathers in the back of his mind, not even death would the man leave him. After the shower Cyrus took his meds and after dressing himself for the day he went and cleaned the mess he made from his room.

After a while Dawn stuck her head in and showed him an silver chain for his ring he accepted the chain feeling gratefully after he slipped the ring back in place Dawn dragged him to the living room to have breakfast on the couch and they talked about how shitty day time TV was while they shared jokes only they could get: killing time that way.

 

Before Cyrus knew what had exactly happened and where the time had gone he found himself thanking his Crobat for the fly and returning it to its pokeball while he stood in his grandfathers back garden, he looked around the place. “Nothing has changed…”

“What did you say there Cyrus?” Asked Dawn from her place a few feet away from him.

“Nothing, just that this place hasn’t changed at all.” Said Cyrus.

“So are you ready to face the music?” Asked his BFF to him (Dawn herself had given her that status) at his blank look Dawn decided to word her question differently. “Ready to see your gramps?”

“Would it change something if I said no?”

“Nope we already are here buddy: so sorry, but not sorry… Mr. Akagi we are here! And I’ve got him with me this time!” Screamed Dawn at the top of her lungs while Cyrus winced at her volume and allowed himself to be dragged to the backdoor.

The backdoor opened while they walked towards it to reveal the smiling face of Mr. Akagi who was happy to see the young people, but most of all to see his grandson something akin to happy. Before Cyrus could say anything he was pulled into a hug by his Grandfather he returned it awkwardly, but he did. _What do people have with hugging me?_

“Cyrus my boy it is so good to finally see you!” Exclaimed the elder gentleman.


	2. Past meet present or Gandpa knows best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni and Cyrus are going through a rough part in their marriage: they have been going though it for a few years already and haven't seen each other. Will this change now that: Cyrus is recovering from his stunt in Sinnoh and Giovanni is ill? Is there a chance for them to have their happpy ending? Or are they doomed by fate.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta yet so all mistakes are mine.... And what do you guys think that Cy's Grandpa has to say? No idea? Then read!

Mister Teayang Akagi was at the same time happy and sad to see his grandson and Dawn. He was happy to see the boy because he hadn’t in a while and it made it happy to see him looking as he did after the way he looked like he was wasting away like the last time he saw him.

“You look healthy Cyrus.” Said Teayang with a small smile holding his grandson by the shoulders: he couldn’t say that Cyrus looked happy per se, but at least it didn’t look as if the blue haired youngster was about to jump from the closed cliff.

“Thank you Grandfather Akagi you too look very well.” Said Cyrus with a small smile of his own: he hadn’t realized how much he missed the warmth and acceptance that he always found in his grandfathers eyes until then.

“Hello Mister Akagi!” Said Dawn with a wide smile.

“Hello Dawn dearest. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Teayang?” Scolded the older gentleman gently and Dawn blushed.

“I will try to remember mist… I mean Teayang.” Answered Dawn blushing this caused Teayang to chuckle and the oldest Akagi shook his head before indicating to the youngers to follow him into his home.

“So how have you been dealing with your duties as a champion and my grandson as well?” Asked Teayang to Dawn once they sat down with some drinks.

“The champion duties are nothing I can’t handle and while he centrally is more of a challenge Cyrus has been on his best behavior.” Answered Dawn playfully hoping to tease her best friend, Cyrus blushed before he started protesting.

“Hey I’m still here!” Protested Cyrus blushing tomato red his grandfather did his best to not to laugh at the boys embarrassment, but he couldn’t help himself when Dawn scolded him playfully. “Shh! Cyrus the adults are speaking.” Cyrus just groaned knowing that there was a two against one going on.

After Teayang collected himself he went to bring lunch to the table he insisted on the fact that both Cyrus and Dawn were guests and that they shouldn’t help him. Cyrus looked around and saw that his grandfather had done some changes in the interior of the house since he had last been there years ago: he started wondering when his Grandfather had done so and who had helped him when Dawns’ voice took him back to the reality.

“Hey Mr.A…Teayang when did you became an interior designer or hired one?” Asked Dawn while his grandfather put their food on the table before sitting down himself.

“Oh a ‘friend’ helped I commented that I wanted to do something different and he asked me if he could help and I told him to do his worst.” Answered Teayang looking a little uncomfortable to Cyrus.

“So you have a friend that has a secret interior design fetish?” Asked Dawn surprised and the older man just laughed nervously while Cyrus started to sweat fearing for the worst: he now recognized the style.

“Well it was actually more of a friend of Cyrus.” Answered Teayang under his breath and neither Dawn nor Cyrus heard him.

“Excuse me what did you say Grandfather?” Asked Cyrus acting as if he were interested in an answer.

“Nothing, nothing now who wants some water?” Asked Teayang Cyrus accepted the water hoping that he had dodged the bullet and that his grandfather wouldn’t mention Giovani directly or indirectly again: he wasn’t ready for that Dawn just frowned at the two Akagi before deciding that playing along would be the best option.

Lunch was a very nice affair: they talked about Dawn’s duties as a champion and how she could perform them better, Teayangs’ garden, a little about Cyrus recovery and they shared funny stories with each other. Cyrus could feel that there was something weighing heavily on his Grandfather mind and even if he would rather avoid all this he decided that he could no longer ignore the big pink elephant in the room. (Even if Dawn didn’t see it.)

“What is wrong Grandfather?” Asked Cyrus gently after eating the dessert Dawn gave him a confused look, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s just that….It doesn’t matter Cyrus.” Answered Teayang and even if for a moment it seemed that he would spill the beans he didn’t and just shook his head.

“It is if it is bothering you so Grandfather.” Said Cyrus in a steady voice cursing himself because he knew that he would hear thing he didn’t want to hear, but someone had to call him on his shit at one moment or another.

“It is just that this is wrong Cyrus and you know it!” The way Teayang suddenly started to speak startled Dawn. “It is not that I’m not happy to have you here my boy, but not this way not when there should be seeing Ro’ first.” This was the first time that Cyrus felt grateful that his Grandfather had given Giovanni that ridiculous nickname.

“There is no reason for me to go there everything between me and Ro’ is in the past.” Stated Cyrus trying to convince himself as well as his grandfather.

“Who’s Ro?” Asked Dawn.

“Cyrus husband.” Answered Teayang.

“What the actual fuck Cyrus!?” Asked Dawn angry because Cyrus had never ever mentioned a boyfriend….

“WHOAH! Calm yourself Dawn my ex.” Said Cyrus holding his hands up in defense at this his Grandfather snorted and Cyrus looked at him with a frown.

“Just because you left him doesn’t mean you divorced him.” Said Teayang and at Cyrus confused tilt of the head he decided to continue. “You left him, but never did petition for a divorce and he never thought about getting divorced.” Seeing that she was in the middle of a deep family shit matter Dawn decided to drink her tea in silence, she would get Cyrus latter when they were alone. _But seriously how can the guy be so smart, but not know how one gets divorced?_

“Even so it is all in the past I must have been death to him for years.” Said Cyrus trying to make sense of the new information he was getting: emotions where soooo confusing.

“It isn’t all in the past and you know it as good as I!” Screamed Teayang: he loved his grandson, but there were moments that he wanted to hit some sense in him….If it were for him the boy would be on a plane to Kanto ready to apologize for all he made the other suffer. “If everything would be in the past Ro wouldn’t call me on a weekly basis to know how you are doing, he wouldn’t have called me the moment he realized you left in the hopes that you would shop up here is Sinnoh, he wouldn’t have mourned you after your death and what in Dialga’s name where you thinking denying him to see you once you where recovering? And if all was in the past to you then you wouldn’t still wear your wedding band around your neck.” At his Grandfathers last words Cyrus grabbed the ring turned chain while a lone tear traveled down his face.

“I thought that he had given up on me ages ago and that him being there at the mental ward was some kind of sick joke or and hallucination.” Answered Cyrus wondering why the hell Giovanni never divorced him: he had been horrible to Giovanni the last few weeks they were together and then left without a goodbye…. Only to learn that the Italian did still love him and took the words ‘till death do us apart and after’ seriously. To say that he was confused was the statement of the year.

“Look Cyrus I’m sorry for dumping that all onto you.” Said his grandfather hugging him. “But I want you to know that Ro’ does still love you deeply and that if you are really willing that I truly believe that the two of you still have a chance….just promise me that you won’t waste it.” Cyrus was unsure if he had nodded or not, but after going to the bathroom to clean his face before returning home his Grandfather had a box between his hands.

“Ro’ gave this to me in hopes that I might give it back to you one day when he realized that you didn’t want anything to do with him.” Said Teayang while he handed the box to Cyrus before leading both Cyrus and Dawn to the garden and saying good night before they left for their place.

Dawn knew her friend was sort of out of it sitting on the couch and looking at the box as if it held all the answers to the questions currently running through their heads: she personally wondered what kind of person Cyrus would marry.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked him gently.

“Not really.”

“Ok so you are gay?”

“Yeah.”

“You know that you should talk with your therapist about all this, don’t you?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Ro? Robert? Rob? Ronald? Roc…” Dawn was cut short by Cyrus chuckling and shaking his head.

“Ro is a nickname Grandfather Akagi gave him it has nothing to do with his first name.” Said Cyrus. “I’m not really hungry so I will take this with me and go to my room.” Before Dawn could say anything Cyrus had already grabbed the box and pulled a Houdini. The young woman signed and prayed to any and all willing to hear here to help Cyrus.

Cyrus himself opened the box and slowly examined everything inside: books, some trinkets, some personal belongings Giovanni must have thought he would like to have and what caught his attention was a photo album. He left everything else inside while he took the album out: it was a little worn, but Cyrus could still remember it…Just inside one the first page was a lose picture and not because of some accident, but because Cyrus never had the courage to actually do something with it: it was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them.

Giovanni was embracing Cyrus from behind and his face was half cut out of the picture, but they held each others hand while Cyrus had a smile a mile wide on his face while everything screamed happiness. Cyrus couldn’t remember a time he had been that happy before or after Giovanni and fell asleep hugging the picture while he asked himself if he had finally screwed everything up with the love of his life….


	3. My life sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are going to see what's happening in Kanto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta yet so all mistakes are mine....Don't kill me please!

Giovanni Leonardo Rossi’s life sucked since he had been diagnosed with leukemia: screw that his life had started to suck the moment Cyrus had left him only to appear for a moment in Sinnoh to ‘die’ only to not be death and… Another wave of nausea had him loosing the rest of his lunch.  Giovanni sat there on the floor in the bathroom thinking that his illness couldn’t have taken a worse moment than then to rear its ugly head. _At least my ears and nose didn’t start to bleed in the middle of the gala…_ thought the Italian before another wave of dizziness hit him and the door to the bathroom opened.

“Hey Boss man! Everything alright?” Asked Petrel a little too cheerfully and loud for Viridian Gym leaders liking so the man just groaned. “Aw that sucks man, do you want some water?” Asked the purple haired executive softly Giovanni just nodded while he hoped for the nausea to go away.

“Here you go.” Said Petrel as he gave the Italian the glass of water and watched how the man took a few sips of it with trembling arms…

Even if most people hadn’t noticed the man had lost weight and was giving the illness a hell of a fight while it slowly overtook him. Petrel shook his head at his own depressing thoughts: he knew that even if things looked bad his friend could still recover 75% of the adults that were diagnosed with the same kind of leukemia as his friend entered in complete referral; they just had to have faith and stay strong… Giovanni was in treatment and if the man had a say in it he wouldn’t die.

Petrel helped his friend and boss up carefully hoping that there wouldn’t appear anymore bruises Giovanni accepted the help gracefully before he dusted his suit off and cleaned his face.

“How do I look?” Asked the black haired man with a wry smile.

“You look as if you haven’t slept in days: so no different from when we arrived at this gala party.” Answered Petrel hoping that his joking eased the tension that always seemed to hang around them all since the diagnose…

“How long do we have to stay here before I can make a socially acceptable escape?” Asked the Italian joking too while the two of them left the bathroom at this Petrel looked at his wrist watch.

“You can make a socially acceptable escape in 30 maybe 40 minutes.” Said Petrel to his boss with a smile.

“Who is thinking about making a social acceptable escape from this hell?” Asked Lance as he and Giovanni accepted some kind of appetizer from a waiter that had walked up to them before smiling for the cameras.

“I am.” Said the grey eyed man to the champion.

“You should really eat a little more during public appearances before people start to ask questions.” Advised the red haired man to the most feared gym leader in Kanto with his back turned to the paparazzi.  “We don’t need those hungry Snorlaxes to suspect something might be wrong with you.” Commented the Dragon specialist with so much venom: which was unusual causing Giovanni to laugh.

“You might be right, but these day’s I’m not that hungry any longer.” Said Giovanni with a smile as he and Petrel walked with Lance to where the rest of those gym leaders in attendance were.

“You just accept the food and I will make sure it goes away.” Said Lt. Surge before giving the other man a nod and a significant look.

“I might take you up for your offer.” Answered the man to his fellow foreigner.

Nothing else was said about Giovanni’s health and even if the man had feared about how the rest of Kanto and Johto’s Gym leaders and the elite four would react upon knowing about his illness: he had been pleasantly surprised that they had agreed on keeping it from the public and even helped him cover if something went wrong in public. They had discovered by accident after Giovanni’s nose and ears had started to bleed one day during a reunion, they had freaked out and were about to call an ambulance before Giovanni had time to explain it to them: after that incident they became almost protective off him, but it didn’t bother the man. It was nice to know that some people aside from his executives knew that there was more to him than just the leader of team Rocket or Viridian Gym or CEO of Gio corps.

As the evening progressed he escaped with the help of Lance who faked a migraine that Giovanni was actually suffering from and Giovanni offered his help and drove him home: as far as everyone outside of a selected few knew.

“So do you know if you are going with the lot of us to Alola to welcome them into the IL?” Asked Lance softly while he drove towards Giovanni’s manor in viridian forest.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Said Giovanni with a small smile he had known Lance for years and the champion knew him better than the rest of the Kanto/Johto group with the exception of Koga and Surge.

“So when is your next appointment with the doctor to know you know what?” Asked Lance making as much small talk as he could with the pain his friend was in, but needing to occupy his own mind.

“…in about ten days.” Mumbled the Italian as he did his best to focus on what was going on at the moment: he hated the side effect of some of the medications they had given him. “Do you know anything about Cyrus?” This question startled the champion, but he decided to answer honestly.

“Not really do you know anything new?” Asked the red head while he parked in front of the big manor and made the decision of helping the taller man into his house.

“Nah only that he visited Teayang the other day and looked fine.” Answered Giovanni  while Lance helped him inside and into bed.

After helping his friend and once mentor into bed and seeing how fast he fell asleep Lance couldn’t help, but worry that the man didn’t enter the lucky 75%... It would be a hard blow to everyone who knew, but they knew from the moment that he was ill that nothing was assured: he looked at a group photo that was in the hall and talked to one of the people in it.

“Come on Cy-man! He really needs you! He needs all of us to help him at the moment: stop beating yourself up over whatever you did, he doesn’t need it right now….”


	4. I'm dying....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the title says it all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta sue me

Giovanni sat in front of his doctors better said of his hematologist and his oncologist he knew that this conversation could come up eventually he had even expected everything to come down to this, but he had also expected to kick the cancer in the balls  and not to kick the bucket due it…. _Very logical line of through Gio: you expected it to kill you and yet you expected to kill it? How sick am I? But now that I think about it: once I’m death the cancer is so too. Poetic justice? Nah…_

“So I’m dying.” Stated the Italian emotionless it actually didn’t surprise him as much as he thought it would.

“No Mr. Rossi you just have developed resistance against the treatment and we have to discuss and evaluate you for a new one.” Said Doctor Yun his Hematologist.

“I have gone through what: four? Five? different kind of treatments they all included radiotherapy in someway and they have all failed: how high is the possibility of this one working?” Asked the Italian feeling more tired than usual he hated the way people believed they could tell him what he should do just because he was ill.

“Less than 5% without a mellow bone transplant and we have already ruled that possibility out Mr. Rossi: unless we find a donor that your body would actually accept instead of reject.” Answered Doctor Smith honestly: Giovanni had already rejected transplant twice, but he somehow accepted blood from those same people, Smith started to wonder how the media hadn’t caught wind of this yet…

“So if I say no: then this is it? Am I a man walking on borrowed time?” Asked the man in question: as he walked around in circles. _Why do you ask that? We all walk on borrowed time: does it really matter if ours is shorter and that it has you thinking more about it?_

“No of course not Mr. Rossi if you only take a moment to considerate the new treatment!” Exclaimed doctor Yun.

“Look Mister Rossi you know your condition very well you can decide if you want to continue researching for new treatments and try them or live whatever is left of your natural life with just some medication and treatment to keep you comfortable…” Said Doctor Smith ignoring the glare his coworker gave him: he could understand the other mans drive and need to save Mr. Rossi, but he himself had been an Oncologist for so long that he had learned that sometimes people lived longer and were happier renouncing to the treatments.

Giovanni sat down thinking about his options: he could fight a lost battle or live the rest of his life (no matter how long or short) as he wanted.  “We don’t know how long I have been suffering from this Leukemia before I got diagnosed? And it won’t be long before it spreads to the rest of my body…” The mans voice was oddly calm.

“That is true there is no way to know how long you were ailing from this before you got diagnosed about two years and a half ago and there is no way to know when it shall spread or how long it will take, but don’t give up Mr. Rossi there is always a possibility that we find a donor for you.” Assured Doctor Yun and Smith wanted to face palm.

Giovanni sat there thinking about what he wanted from life or from what was left of it: did he really want to spend the rest of it trying to find a cure that might not even exist for him? He knew the answer to that one it was NO and as simple as that. He knew of people that had stopped their treatment and beaten the odds given to them with just some medication offered to them, the grey eyed man was sick of being sick and sick of ending up in the same place he began… He only wanted to live the time he still had the way he wanted and feeling free and normal. Was that truly too much to ask? He was going to die anyway so if he was he would do so at least the way he wanted.

“I wish to stop future treatment I do not wish to be cured for it seems that I’m not curable.” Said the man while he through: _Arceus if this is your will I will comply, but lean me your straight to do the things I still have to do. Cyrus oh mi amore ooh, Cyrus please forgive me…But I can’t stand one single radiotherapy session or a doctor poking a needle into me ‘to see what happens with these chemicals’ more._

“Mr. Rossi you can’t be….”

“Silent Doctor Yun! Giovanni has all the right to decline a cure or a possible and experimental one.” Said Doctor Smith glaring at the younger man. “Giovanni I just want you to know that I will continue treating you to make sure you are as well as you can and if you have the time I would like to go over some things with you.” The Italian just nodded at the elder man.

Doctor Smith was a kind man and he loved his job: he loved to save lives, but he had learned long ago that sometimes saving his patients wasn’t curing what was ailing their body but allowing them to choose to continue fighting instead….plus the man knew that Giovanni wasn’t stopping the fight: the young Italian had just decided that he preferred to do so on his own without modern medicine and the Doctor admired the man in front of him due it. He was sure that the man had cried and would do so more, but he wasn’t desperate to find a cure and near hysterics because it possibly couldn’t be found: it looked as if the man had accepted it.

A couple of hours later found Giovanni sitting in a bar he owned waiting to see who would show up: he had texted his decision to Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine and Lance. Now he was awaiting their reactions he knew that texting something like that isn’t really something one should do because it’s better to deliver such news in person, but he had added that if they wanted to change his mind that they could stay away….

His executives had reacted in different ways: Petrel had been understanding even if Giovanni could see that his friend wanted to talk him out of it, Archer had kneeled on the floor and begged him to try the experimental treatment near hysterics, Proton had just asked what would happen to TR if he died and Ariana had told him that if he needed anything he just had to call her. But right now he was awaiting the other gym leaders and the champion and see how they were reacting to it (the bar wasn’t open yet, but the grunts who guarded the door had been told to allow those 8th to enter)….

“Good evening Giovanni you seem lost in thought.” Stated a female voice behind him and when he turned to see who it was he met Sabrina’s far away gaze.

“Evening Sabrina I was just wondering how everyone will react upon the news.” Answered the gallant Italian with small smile. “Please come with me and let us take a seat at one of the more private tables.” Sabrina just nodded and accepted his offered arm.

“I don’t judge you: I would have taken the same decision two treatments ago. I believe you are doing the right thing.” Said Sabrina while they took seat and they both knew what she was talking about.

“Thank you I believe that I should’ve been a little more sensitive.” Replied Giovanni thinking about the text when a shadow came over him from behind.

“Damn straight you are Rossi! That kind of things are told in person! I should have my Jolteon use thunder blot on you!” Came Lt. Surge voice from behind the raven haired man.

“Oh well you came so you aren’t going to sick Jolteon on me.” Lamented Giovanni while the American sat down. “Plus we all know that I’m as straight as a Gyarados.” At the joke the three of them laughed and heard two people discussing.

“I bet my money on Misty and Brock.” Stated the ex military offering his hand to the Italian.

“I’m not entering a bet I know I’m going to lose: she sounds soooo pissed.”

“And I have every right to be pissed you douchbag! How dare you to tell us that in a freaking text!” Screamed Misty waterflower at the top of her lungs after giving the other gym leader a nice dressing down she pecked him on the cheek and sat down.

“I’m sooo sorry for that I tried to talk her out of it.” Apologized Brock and Giovanni just waved it away: someone was going to scream at him.

The rest of the gym leaders came soon after that and while Blaise did try to persuade him a little to try the treatment he was the only one and Koga and Lance just gave him a look that said: a text really!? But didn’t say anything and as soon as they were all there they started to talk about having lost or won some gym battle and moaning about how bratty the kids were not long after that the bar opened and so did the Karaoke.

“Hey Gio do you need anything from me? Is there anything I can help you with?” Asked Lance and the rave haired man smiled.

“Yeah make sure that someone teaches Brock how to sign my ears are bleeding!”Fake pleaded the Viridian gym leader before taking the question in consideration seriously. “ Yes could you give me Silvers number before the night ends: the rest I feel like I should do…” Lance just nodded.

“So when are you passing your gym over?” Asked Sabrina quietly.

“Hmm probably after Alola…” Answered the man. “But don’t worry you guys are still allowed to hang out with me!”

“Prat!” Shouted Misty with a smile at his coment. “Hey it’s your turn to sign Mr.Prat: pay that bet you loosed up!” When she saw the look on his face she laughed. "Come on! We had a bet running and you lost: so its your turn to sign!"

"I choose my song." Stated the raven haired man while he crossed his arms.

"DEAL~." Sang Misty.

“Ok. Ok. Show time!” Said the tall man giving the group a wink before taking the mic: he knew that the video of him signing would turn viral and he wanted it too…

_‘_ _Oceans apart day after day_  
_And I slowly go insane_  
 _I hear your voice on the line_  
 _But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_  
_That I thought would last somehow_  
 _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
 _But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_  
_This romance_  
 _But in the end if I'm with you_  
 _I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Waiting for you….’_

The Italian smiled knowing that his timing had been perfect: he knew the song by heart.

Koga and Lance gave each other knowing looks: they did now get why Giovanni had lost THAT bet while everything had been in his favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....what will happen in Sinnoh? I'm @Aryelcaleb21 or @Diegojuliandlv on tumblr


End file.
